


Role Reversal

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM Scene, Business, Crossdressing, Episode: s02e07 Rules of Acquisition, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, Married Life, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: After the events of Rules of Acquisition, Quark is left with a dilemma.If he goes after her, he'll be going against everything he's ever said about females.If he doesn't, He'll regret ever saying them in the first place.
Relationships: Pel/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021





	1. Going atfter her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



Role Reversal

Quark paced in his room. Rom sat with his knees together by his side and watched him. “I don’t get it, brother. You’ve never questioned The Nagus before now. Is this because he took your profit?”  
Quark angrily sighed and continued to pace. “No .. well, yes, but it’s not the whole reason.”  
“Then what is it?” Rom asked, a little scared of the answer he’s about to get.  
“That damn female. She took me for a spin, outsmarted The Nagus, found herself a new open market in the Gamma quadrant and ran off with her share of the latinum.”

Rom nodded solemnly. “I understand. But don’t worry brother, you’ll never have to see her again.” He smiled proudly.  
Quark clenched his knuckles. “That's the problem!”  
Rom was confused again.  
Quark fell back into a chair, finally calm enough to stop moving. “I should be furious, but I’m not. I’m … I respect her.”  
Rom gasps.

Quark continues his exaggerated tirade. “I know. I’m as ashamed and embarrassed of myself, as I am torn about my feelings for her.”  
Rom awkwardly leaned in. “Why?”  
Quark jumped up. “Because she proved her point!” Quark fell back down. “She knows the rules, she used nearly all of them to her advantage and then came out the other end totally scathed … Just like any good Ferengi male.”  
“You … You don’t think …. Maybe … the rules are wrong?”  
Quark looks over. “At this point, I’d believe Ferenginar is a desert and the blessed exchequer doesn’t exist.”

*

The next day, Quark discretely wanders into Odo’s office.  
“Not now, Quark-”  
“Odo … I’m about to make a very serious decision and you’re the only person with such a lack of bias that I trust you to give me a serious answer.” Quark was shaking slightly.  
Odo waited, read his body language and tone, and decided he’s telling the truth. “Sit down.”  
Quark took a seat and lowered his head.  
“What did you do?”  
Quark mumbled the words. “I fell in love with a rogue female.”

Odo couldn’t help but crack a smile. “And what's the problem?”  
Quark looked up. “That all my life I’ve followed every rule to the letter, took all our beliefs and values to heart, then one encounter has thrown everything I know out the airlock and left me with nothing.”  
Odo didn’t move. “They can’t have been very strongly held beliefs if it only took one caper with a female to ruin your entire social structure.”  
Quark sighs. “I keep telling myself it’s temporary, that my heart will forget about her and I’ll move on, but then my head goes over the numbers, and they agree. I can’t risk selling my soul because of some fe-male.”

Odo gives him a sympathetic smile. “You know …. we’re not going anywhere, if it is temporary. You will always have a home here if it doesn’t work out.”  
Quark looks confused.  
“But if you were going after her, I can easily send you on the route she took and let the prophets guide you.”  
Quark smiles. “I think you mean, the profits, but thank you Odo. I’d like to take you up on that.”

*

Rom ran into the security office. “I’d like to report my brother missing.”  
Odo laughed. “Oh?”  
Rom put some paper on the desk. “I found a note saying he’s been taken to the Gamma quadrant.” Rom couldn’t tell if should be devastated or excited.  
Odo took it and laughed more. “It says he’s gone, not been taken. The rest of the note is instructions to look after the bar in case he never comes back.”  
Rom looked around. “If he doesn’t, then it’s technically MY bar.”  
Odo handed him the paper back. “He’s still alive and in ownership over it, Rom. It's not abandoned, and he’s not dead or missing.”  
Rom slinks out of the office.

*

Quark is dropped off in the Gamma quadrant. This new station is huge in comparison to DS9. A lot more races. It makes him feel less alien to see all these new types of people. Quark shakes his head. Sight seeing is for later. Right now he’s on a mission.

Quark spots a help desk and runs right up to it. “Excuse me, I’m looking for a friend, she came by here a few days ago. I was wondering if you could point me in her direction?”  
The feathered woman looks down her beak at him. “Can I ask why you need her location?”  
“Ur … We were business partners. I need to find her again.”  
The woman laughs. “If she’s not looking to be found, I don’t think it’s ethical of me to help you here.”  
Quark taps. “I’ll just tell ya the truth then. Where I’m from, greed and petty behaviour is rewarded, and I’ve never met anyone so devious and manipulative in my life.” If this doesn’t work, he’s going to bribe her.

The woman sighs. “Can I have a name?”  
“Thank you! Her name is Pel. She’s a Ferengi. A little shorter than me. Ur … Wearing a green waistcoat.”  
The woman presses some buttons. “Yeah, your friend has gone to the third Karemma planet from the home world. Would you like me to book you passage in that direction?”  
Quark lights up. “Yes please.”

*

This planet is far too cold for Quarks liking. It was very tall-people orientated. The buildings were tall, but not multi-leveled. There was very little in the way of greenery. No places of worship, but Quark spotted what appears to be several auction houses and markets. That would be a good place to start, but really he needs somewhere he can rest.

He picks the first “Hotel” and pays for a room. He unpacks, changes and decides to search for whatever Pel was looking for. Pel would also need a place to rest, food, business contacts. Quark snaps his fingers. She must have come here looking to invest. But in what? The Nagus already has his stocks in tulaberry wine. She doesn’t have a business to trade with. Does she have any particular skills?

Quark falls back onto the bed. He didn’t get to know her very well. That's the first thing on the list when he sees her again. Get to know her, as more than an employee. 

But for now, he needs a plan and he needs to get settled.

Quark ends up back on the streets and decides it’s getting colder. His suits just aren’t built for this. He spots a reputable clothes shop. And tailors. Quark nods. Worst case scenario, he can get a jacket and pay to get it sewn to the right size.  
He’s lost count of his trips to Garaks’. Eventually it was just cheaper to let him make the clothes. Much to Garaks benefit.

Through the massive door, into a slightly warmer room, he wanders freely and starts feeling at the coats and jackets. Just enough to keep him warm while he looks for her. If Pel decides to move planets, he can’t get stuck with clothes only suitable for colder planets.

“Can I help you - QUARK?”  
Quark spins around. “Pel?”  
The two just stood looking confused and scared for a good 5 minutes.

Quark had no idea what to say. ‘Sorry?’, ‘How’ve ya been?’, ‘What's the plan?’ Quark can’t decide how he’s supposed to go about this. This isn’t how he expected it to go. He really doesn’t want to start by explaining why he was wrong, but also he can’t start these negotiations on the wrong foot.

Pel’s hands shoot up to her head. “What are you doing here?! You’re going to ruin everything.”  
Quark raised his hands. “I’m not here to fight. I’m here to join forces.”  
She frowns. “One more time.”  
Quark huffs and looks away. “I - I want to team up.”  
Pel folds her arms. “With a ‘lowly female’?”  
Quark groans. “If you’re gonna make me say it, I’ll say it.”  
Pel raises her eyebrows.

Quark takes a deep breath. “You’re a better businessman than me, than most of my family, than The Nagus, and you’re barely older than your ascension which really annoys me, but - But I’d be an idiot not to see what's right in front of me. You’re never going to be a housewife, but I don’t want a housewife. I want a business partner.” Quark offers his hand.

Pel smiles. “You had me at ‘better businessman’.” She takes his offer and shakes.

Quark smiles like an idiot. “Do you wanna tell me what you’re doing here now?”  
She shows him around. “After I got here, I decided I needed to try and fill a market. The most open market I could think of was fashion. These people only wear dark colours, while our people only wear colour, but we have nothing practical, nothing sturdy.”  
Quark scoff. “You can say that again.” He never thought about how impractical his suits would be outside.  
“So I plan on introducing the two together. Our side of the wormhole has a huge variety of people and fabrics. But if we can find a way to make warm and ever lasting clothes colourful, we can sell it back to the people of Ferenginar with no middle men.”

Quark buckled at the knees. “Pel, that's the smartest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”  
“That - Is why I’m working here. Turns out those haberdashery skills I got from my mother were going to serve me well outside a domestic life.”  
“Wait, you can sew?”  
“Yeah, its a practical skill all women learn at home. Thank the blessed exchequer my father taught me to read, huh.”  
Quark suddenly had a small heart attack realising they never taught Nog to read. “Yeah …”

Pel shows Quark the back room. “We get shipments of fabrics and patterns from designers, then we’re tasked with making and selling them. The ones that do well, those designers take their cut and move on to bigger projects. My boss is very nice, but he knows I don’t plan on staying.”  
“So we just need to find out how these guys make warm clothing and buy a small factory where we can use Ferengi designs to make the clothes?”  
“Dabo. But Quark, can you sew?”  
Quark laughs “No, thats girls -”  
Pel gives him a look.  
Quark corrects himself. “.. Not a skill I have acquired.”  
Pel smiles. “Then looks like you’ve got some learning to do.”  
Quark sinks. “Oh great.”

*

The two of them quickly moved in together to save on rent money. Quark learned how to hand sew faster than machine sew, probably because of all the years at the bar. She took him through the process from scratch and let him have a go at each step. From putting the pattern down correctly, all the way through to installing a zip. It was often taken as home work to try and speed up the process, but while Quark was busy with needle and thread, Pel was getting social and building bridges.

It only occurred to Quark weeks later that he'd been made the housewife. He’s sewing, preparing dinner and cleaning while she’s out getting to know the inner circles of the fashion world. Quark can’t even be mad. He put himself here. She’s obviously better in that role than him. It still doesn’t feel comfortable, but he’d be a monster to try and take over her operation. And it’s not like he’s bad at being a housewife. It makes him feel better to have domain over their living space.

Pel came home most nights looking exhausted. She basically fell out of her suit and collapsed on the couch. A couch that was built for much taller people.  
“Any luck?” Quark calls from the kitchen.  
“Yes and no. Our fabric guy has said he’ll sell us the core materials, but if we plan on working with the Ferengi alliance, we’re gonna need to talk to the commerce minister.”  
Quark joins her on the oversized couch that makes them look like children. “Then let's go get him.”  
Pel rolls over. “And say what? Hey, we ran away from Ferenginar to do business with you under our alliance's nose?”

Quark can see why that's a problem. “What if .. What if I pitched it to Zek? We could still make the most of the Ferengi alliance with the right contract, and I still have my business license. I’d have to do the talking though.”  
Pel groans. “But if they won’t talk to me, that makes you the puppet face of this operation, and that's not fair, or the point.”  
Quark sighs. “Pel, this is your business idea, your hard work put to good use, but if Ferenginar won’t take the idea because they know Pel is a woman, then we don’t have a choice. The Karemma will talk to you. The Ferengi will talk to me. As long as both of us are in the loop, it can’t go wrong.”  
Pel gives him a look. “You willing to sign a contract for that?”  
“Bring it.”

*

Several long journeys on transport later, Quark finally arrived in a suit Pel made for him, on Ferenginar.

“I have an appointment with The Nagus, Zek, at 1:00.” Quark leaned confidently on the front desk.  
Pel had told him to try and book his appointment after dinner since people are typically in a better mood after eating.

Zek invites him in. “Rom!”  
“It’s Quark.”  
“It’s always one of ya. Come in, come in. I’ve been told you have a business proposition for me?”  
“Do I ever. Nagus, you sent me to the Gamma quadrant a few months ago and what I learned while I was over there, will blow the gold off your latinum.” Quark opened his case. Zek was intrigued. “Rule 75: Home is where the heart is, but the stars are made of latinum. What if I could bring the stars home?”  
“I’m listening.”

“When Ferengi go exploring, more often than not, they encounter a problem; The climate. Rule 47: Never trust a man wearing a better suit than your own. But what's the point is such expensive clothing if it only gets ruined by your business partner's planet?”  
The Nagus nods along. “I think I see where you’re going here, Quark.”  
“Fantastic. See, this is why you’re The Nagus. You know it only makes sense to have nice fitting clothes that look good, and can also withstand any terrain you put it through.”  
“And I assume you have access to such a market?”  
Quark hands Zek the paperwork. “We have the components to begin such a fruitful endeavor, but without the Ferengi alliance’s permission, this new market stays in the Gamma quadrant, untapped, and without Ferengi business ties. The Karemma have already done all the hard work. I just need your blessing to bring it through the wormhole.”

Zek nods. “I want to read the contract first, but the Ferengi alliance would love to invest in this … practical fashion.”

*

Pel answers the console. “Quark?”  
“Sold it.”  
Pel jumps for joy and flaps.  
Quark loves seeing her happy. It means her hard work is paying off.

*

Getting home, she basically tackled him to the ground.  
“You did it. You really did it!”  
Quark grins at her. “As long as we follow all the correct procedures, Zek is all for it.”  
“I can’t believe it. It’s really happening.”  
“Are you crying?”  
“Of course I’m crying. After that little fiasco in front of The Nagus, I was scared I’d get stuck here, away from home, sucking up to the boss for the rest of my life. Now, I am the boss.” She smiles through the tears.  
Quark got up and hugged her. “And you deserve it. You took a risk and it was worth it. Maybe one day you will be able to go home. I know my mother would be very happy to meet you.”

Pel laughed and wiped her eyes. “You think so?”  
“I know so. She’s never been one for tradition. My dad was, and look what happened to him.”  
Pel saddened. “Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“Nah, it was his own fault. Got himself in some trouble and he hushed moogie’s advice. Advice that would have saved him. Moogie is always right.”  
Pel smiled. “Coming from you, I’m sure she’d be flattered to hear that.”  
Quark smiled back. “Yeah .. she would.”

Pel lights up. “Hey. We should celebrate. You wanna go somewhere nice tonight?”  
Quark looks surprised. “Celebrating a little early aren’t we?”  
“No. We’re celebrating your successful pitch, not my genius plan. That's for when we’re actually making some profit.”  
Quark rolled his eyes. “Fine, but let's not do anything too expensive. If this falls through, we’re gonna need an out.”  
“Rule 243.”  
Quark laughed. “You know them better than I do.”  
She started walking away. “As the boss, it’s my job.”  
Quark playfully growled. “Maybe I outta be sucking up more.”  
She laughed. “Maybe you should.”

Quark bit his lip and chased after her. “How much sucking up?”  
She kept walking. “Like… a lot.”  
He walks right up behind her and whispers “Like 113 a lot?”  
She shuddered. “That .. might be acceptable.”  
Quark delicately puts his hands on her shoulders and runs them upward to her ears. She closes her eyes and basically melts into him. “Is this your first?”  
“Quark ….!”  
He laughs “That’s a yes then.”  
“I - I still know what I’m doing.”  
He runs his fingers further up and around the edge. “I never said you didn’t.”

She squirms against him slightly. “Quark, if we’re doing this, you need to tell me now.”  
“Pft, you’re the boss, you tell me.” His fingers drag a little harder.  
She gasps. “Ah .. I wanna -- I was thinking .. maybe I could be on top?”  
Quark frowns. “Which kind of on top?”  
Her lips tighten and her shoulders come up. “The guy kind.”  
“Ur …”

She stops his hands. “If that’s a problem-”  
“No, I’ve been with my fair share of guys. I've just never let a woman top.”  
“Well I’ve never done either.”  
“Okay, okay, I’m not saying it’s a problem.”  
She moves his hands around her waist. “So you don’t mind?”  
He kisses the side of her neck. “As long as we do it right, I don’t mind.”  
“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

*

Just like everything on this planet, the bed was massive. They both sleep in it with enough space to spread out in any direction. Of course, on more than one occasion, they’ve still ended up overlapping by the morning. But now that extra space is put to good use while they’re awake too. 

Quark pulls himself along it backward while wriggling out of his jacket. Pel starts unbuckling herself while they’re at it. “So, am I supposed to do anything in particular?”  
Quark started shuffling out of his trousers. “Ur .. not really. Since I’m supposed to be sucking up to you though, I should really be doing things for you.” He kissed her on the cheek and tried to get his hands under her shirt. She jumps and twists away. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He reminds her.  
She nods. “I know. It’s just .. new.”  
He understands. He kisses her properly and lays her down. “Then tell me if I’m doing it wrong.” He undresses her bottom half completely and disappears below her hips.

She grabs for the sheets and instinctively lifts one leg. “AHAha - Sorry.”  
Quark laughs back. “Don’t be sorry. You’re the boss. You control the situation from now on.” Quark runs his tongue back between her folds. Her entire body tenses, but the sensation isn’t changed at all. Quark holds her hips and changes his angle so he can articulate his tongue better. She makes a very loud high pitched moan.

Quark smiles and starts aiming for that spot at the top. Suddenly her moans sound more urgent. She’s breathing heavily and the moans almost sound like words. Her body stops moving as she encourages him to stay in that spot. Her body slowly arches and with a relieved sigh something short and sharp everts from between her legs. 

She breathes with a happy giggle and Quark moves away from her slightly to give her space to breath. “I -ur … This doesn't usually happen to me.” She can feel the blush on her cheeks.  
Quark gently licks the new organ. She takes a very long deep breath to compensate. “Then let’s make the most of it, shall we?” He takes it in his mouth and lightly sucks it, bobbing back and forth and running his tongue along it. 

She laughs hard and heavy, unsure how she’s supposed to react. “Quark!”  
Quark pulls away. “Sorry, getting carried away.”  
She shudders. “It’s okay” She pants. “But I was thinking we do more? If that's okay?”  
“Sure it is. Can you move?”  
She catches her breath. “I think so. Did you wanna lay down?”  
“If you’re sure you can handle it.” Quark kicked his last layer off and made himself comfortable along the bed. 

Pel rolled onto her knees. “Ah! Sorry. I don’t usually move when it’s out.”  
“Would you stop apologizing, and get over here.”  
“Sorry.” She crawled over.  
Quark rolled his eyes at her accidental apology.

She knelt over Quark and nervously laughed. “Do I - Do I just .. start?”  
He smiled back. “Do whatever would be good for you.”  
She nodded and looked down to see what she was doing.  
“Urm, you can use your fingers for guidance first ..”  
“Oh! Right. Yeah.”  
“Wet them first! Please.”  
She sat back up and licked her fingers before reaching back down and splitting Quarks seams.

“Okay, little lower.” Quark cocks his head and stares off into the distance. “Towards the middle …. There. Curve your fingers up …” As she pressed in, Quark bucked and huffed.  
“I’m sorry. Does that hurt?”  
Quark shooks his head. “No, just adjusting.”  
She pulled back and pressed in. Quark suddenly seemed a lot more relaxed now. “Ah.. that's better. That's much better.”  
She smiles to herself. “I’m doing this right?”  
“You’re doing perfect.”

She digs her fingers in a little deeper and puts some pressure on the spot upon every drag. Quark eventually becomes very placid and dopey eyed.  
“How do I know when we .. urm … you know?”  
Quark noncommittally shrugs. “I can do this all day.”  
“Then … now?”  
“Yeah, now’s good.”  
She removed her fingers and leaned back over him. It didn’t take much coordination to slot herself in.  
“Fuck.” She whispers under her breath.

Quark wriggles slightly and encourages her further in. She can feel her arms buckling under her, and her head falling while he tries to focus, but the feeling is too intense. Quark lifts her head up to meet his eye line.  
“I’m sorry.” She nervously whispers.  
“No, no. Not sorry. You’re the boss, remember.”  
She nods and smiles back. “Right. I’m the boss.”  
“And everything the boss does is on purpose …”  
She catches on. “Yeah. I can do whatever I like.”  
“That's right, you can. And you’re gonna enjoy your position, as the boss.”

She thrusts slightly. “I’m the boss.” She pulls back and does it again. “No one questions me.” She gets a short and sharp rhythm going. “I make the decisions.”  
Quark was trying to bring her closer to him. “That's it …”  
Pel moved his legs a little further up, curling him up slightly. Quark squealed through his nose. He can’t remember the last time he was taken like this. Pel pulled back further and slammed in harder. Quark moaned and tipped his head back.  
“Say you like that!” Pel demands.  
“Don’t stop!” Quark fires back.

Pel collapsed on top of him but kept thrusting through it. Quark wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Her breathing was hard and heavy down his neck and her grip around him was equally strong. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“Sshhhh… No sorries. You enjoy yourself.”  
She continued to quake inside him and push herself as far in as she can go.

When she was sure it was over. She didn’t move. “I’m sorry. I got excited.”  
Quark nods. “That’s what sex is, yeah.”  
She deflates on him. “It’ll go back in. Just give it a minute.”  
He strokes the back of her head. “I can wait.”

She starts drooping. “I wanted you to finish first. I really did.”  
He cuddles her. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll get to me later.”  
She lifts her head. “Are you sure? I don’t feel like I did it right.”  
He pulls her back down. “Your first can’t be perfect. If you think the first time you ever do something should be perfect, you’re setting yourself an impossible goal or expecting luck to fall on your side.”  
She laughs. “Rule 44?”  
“Never confuse wisdom with luck.”

Eventually, Quark dragged Pel to the bath, which once again, was easily big enough for both of them. It was here Quark got his half of the bargain, as he taught her how to properly execute oo-mox. He laid back to front on her chest and directed her hands to the best of his ability. She picked it up quick enough. 

Bath time took its sweet time too. Neither was ready to get out of the warm water and dry off on this cold planet. “Where did you wanna retire?” Quark asked while completely phased out.  
“Pft, retire. No, I plan on working myself to death.”  
He cocks his head up at her. “What's the point in savings if you don’t get to blitz them on all the things you missed in your youth?”  
“Why should I wait until I’m old. I want a month off work every year, where I visit family and vacation. Then Family don’t have to come to me, and I get an excuse to party.”  
Quark sighs. “Why are you so wise, Pel?”  
“I learn from the mistakes of others.”  
Quark can’t argue.

They did eventually get to bed and for the first time since moving in, they didn’t make use of even half the space. Pel made herself comfortable against Quark's chest and Quark fell asleep with her in his arms. 

*

Pel took the mission to speak to the Karemma commerce authority seriously. Weeks of research and planning so she can confidently walk into the Karemma’s office and start building trade negotiations. As far as The Nagus will know, Quark did all the work. As far as the Karemma know, Quark’s just her business partner. 

She nuzzled him out her way out, then headed downtown to a very expensive looking building. The impractical kind where you know for a fact they paid a modern designer to make a show of the architecture, not function.

Inside, it was 90% men. All at least 6 feet tall. All wearing dark colours. Pel is not even sure that the women in this building work here. Maybe they’re wives or secretaries of business people. Pel straightens her game face. Confidence sells.  
She runs to the desk. “Hello, I have a meeting with the commerce minister.”  
The man looks down at her. “Name?”  
“Pel. I’m here on behalf of the Ferengi alliance.”  
The man presses some buttons. “His office is on the next floor. Turn left and wait by the chairs.”  
“Thank you very much.” She carries her case off to the stairs.

*

Hanok reads through her paperwork. He leaves her in silence for far too long. He takes a long breath. “So … First, your leader shows up demanding we trade Tulaberry wine … Then you show up, hoping to trade our thermal fabrics?” He gives her a confused look.  
She straightens up. “You see sir, Ferenginar is damp, warm, lush, but our clothes aren’t built for the outdoors. We actually have a rule about suits-”  
“-Get to the point, please.”  
“Right. Urm.. I believe, with some very basic Ferengi modification, our people will pay through the nose to get suits that don’t need constant repairs, dry cleaning and adjustments. The fabrics your people have developed are warm, comfortable and much easier to clean. Myself and my … business partner? Have already made ourselves several sets of suits to deal with your climate better.”

Hanok points his pen at her jacket. “I was about to ask about that. Why must you wear such .. bright outfits?”  
She shows it off a little. “It’s easier to remember a person by their most eccentric trait, and the Ferengi use their suits to be remembered by their business partners.”  
Hanok hums. “Yes, I do remember your leaders' hideous purple robes.”  
“Exactly. The possibilities are endless. We plan to expand with our patented new line of Ferengi safe fabrics. You will not regret this decision.”

Hanok sighs. “I’m still missing some details here. What are the Ferengis’ tax rates like? How do you plan to transport the goods to and from? Where is this factory you propose?”  
Pel draws a blank for a second. “Ur … These things will need to be discussed over a longer period of time. Tax alone can vary depending on the success rates of the business. Transport will have to be a joint effort. I’m not sure about the factory.”  
Hanok sighs. “Then come back when you have a more solid proposal.”  
“Wait. What if myself and my business partner took you to lunch? We could exchange details, get to know each other a little better and discuss the details with a little more time.”

Hanok was even more confused now. “That doesn’t sound very formal.”  
“It’s not supposed to be. Business is a way of life. It shouldn’t be kept in an office. How else are you supposed to expand if you leave opportunity at the door?”  
Hanok cracked a smile. “You little Ferengi are so funny in your ways, but if that is the cultural norm, I suppose I’ll have to accept.”  
Pel jumped up. “Fantastic. You pick the place. We’re paying.”

*

Quark looked up over his glasses from his machine. “What?!”  
Pel was drawing up some designs on a padd. “I don’t know how Ferengi tax works. I don’t know how we’re gonna set up shop so many light years away from home. I need you there, and I need more time.”  
Quark groans. “I’ve never done this as a pair. We’re gonna need to plan for any eventuality. Any display of weakness in this practice will scare him off.”  
She groans back .”Then how would you do this alone?”  
Quark laughs. “With grazed knees.”  
She sighs. “Quark, this is no time for jokes.”  
“I’m not joking. Sucking up had a very literal translation in my books.” He bobs back down the sewing.

Pel frowns at him. “You don’t think we -- with Hanok?”  
“Oh no, definitely not. You’re still new to this and I have no idea how we’d do this as a three.” Quark doesn’t even look up.  
Pel wanders over. “But how do you even go about something like that? He was surprised about my offer for lunch, never mind … the rest of it.”  
Quark sighs. “The same as any bribe. You expect way too much, then when they get all huffy, you bring it down and wink.” Quark smiles to himself.  
“I’m not sure the rule applies to women.”  
“Why shouldn’t it?”  
Pel raises her hands. “I’ll put it a different way. I’m not sure how I feel about putting myself in that position.”  
“Then don’t. I’m just saying it’s what I’d do.”  
Pel hesitates. “Does it work?”  
“I wouldn’t do it if it didn’t.”

Pel nods. “Then we should.”  
“What? No. You just said-”  
“I know what I just said. But if it raises our chances of success, I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”  
Quark gives her a concerned look. “Sweetheart, no offence, but I seriously can’t recommend you go through with this.”  
She folds her arms. “Why?”  
Quark takes his glasses off. “Because if we do it wrong we’ll just freak him out and ruin our chances. Not to mention the logistics of the whole thing.”  
“Logistics?”  
Quark looks around. “Well, I mean .. these Karemma … They’re kinda big …”  
Pel’s eyebrows go up. “Ah …”  
“Exactly. No matter how we go about this, you’re still at the bottom, if you catch my drift.”

Pel starts looking for an answer. Quark goes back to sewing.  
She taps her foot. “I - Don’t mind .. being feminine every now and then.”  
Quark freezes in place. “Are you suggesting something?”  
“I … Might be.”  
Quark smiles. “You’re the boss.”  
Pel shivers violently. “Maybe we … We try something?”  
Quark looks back up to her. “I’m all yours.”

*

Quark is once again pinned to the bed naked. Pel sits over his hips in a shirt and socks. Pel interlocks their fingers. Quark cocks his head and initiates a warm and loving kiss. Pel breaks it and sits up. “Promise you’ll be careful.”  
“I promise. Just move at your own pace and you’ll be fine.”  
She nods and raises up onto her knees. Quark lets go of her hands and slides his fingers between her legs. She jolts slightly but quickly settles as Quark uses her own moisture to wet his fingers and open her up.

Pel blushes and giggles. “This feels strange.”  
“Strange emotionally, or strange physically?” Quark thrusts his fingers in slightly.  
Pel shakes slightly. “Both.”  
“If it feels wrong, stop me.”  
She nods with her eyes scrunched closed. “Okay.”  
“Relax …” He moves his fingers toward the outside and rubs over the tip of her external genitalia, still tucked away inside.

By this point, he’s out too. He likes hearing her laugh, seeing her over him, being incontrol, but not really. He’s totally in control, but in a submissive kind of way. He moves his fingers out and holds her hips. He very slowly pushes her back down. She looks away and tries to angle herself right to make it easier. Quark physically has to restrain himself from bucking. She’s moving much slower than he’s used to, but that’s not because she’s teasing. That's all that's stopping him from moving.

She sinks all the way down and waits.  
“You okay?” Quark says, unsure what to do.  
She nods. “Do I move now?”  
He nods.  
She rises up. Quark can see on her face she’s not used to this. She gently moves back down. “This still feels weird.”  
“It needs friction. Hang on.” He lifts her hips slightly and thrusts up into her.  
She gasps and hides her face in his neck.  
Quark smiles. “That better?”  
She whimpers and nods into the crook of his neck.

Quark holds her close and nuzzles her back as he bumps his hips into hers. She moans and pants while clinging to Quark for dear life. It’s harsh and repetitive. Her legs shake. She’s too hot. The feeling building in her belly isn’t one she recognises. She wants to say something or tell Quark how she feels, but she just doesn’t have that kind of control of her body right now.

Quark can feel her getting wetter. He can feel her breath scraping against his skin, her arms only getting tighter around him. He’s missed this. He’s missed getting tired but carrying on because you can see how much it means to them. He closes his eyes and breaths her scent in. He wonders if she’s close.

Pel’s noises become more verbal. Sounds that form half words. She focuses on that feeling. On Quark's body. On how good she feels. “Quark!”  
Quark jumped feeling her tighten around him and whine. That did it. Quark fell over with her.  
She suddenly stopped. “Quark?”  
He’s still a million miles away. “Uh huh.”  
“Did you get your injections before following me?”  
Quark suddenly came back to reality like a brick through a window “Shit.”

*

The two of them shamefully visited a clinic the next morning.

“Did you want a family?” Quark asks on a bench outside.  
She swings her legs off the bench and shrugs. “I don’t know.”  
He sighs. “I promise, once we’ve got a stable footing-”  
“Oh shut up, Quark. You don’t know what your talking about.”  
He gives her an angry look.  
She sighs. “I’m sorry. I’ve just always had it in my head that if this ever happened, it means I’ve been sold into marriage.”  
He put an arm around her. “I’m sorry. We probably should have talked about this sooner.”  
“It’s fine. I can’t say I ever thought about it in a positive light.”  
“Then that’s fine. After Rom had Nog I can’t say I ever thought about it positively either.”

She took a deep breath. “Let's just focus on getting rich first.”  
“Right. After we’ve had dinner with Hanok -”  
“- We can contact some Ferengi about supply runs" -  
“- Maybe take a cut for introducing Ferengi to a brand new market" -  
“- Maybe expand with our new contacts -”  
“ - Maybe buy a moon -”  
“ - I want a ship -”  
“ - I wanna rub it in Odo’s face-”  
“- I wanna encourage other female Ferengi to do the same thing-”  
Quark suddenly snaps out of it. “Wait, what?”

Pel looks confused. “Well, I’ve made my point, right? We can do everything you can.”  
Quark is still in shock. “You’re talking about completely over-throwing our culture. You can’t blame me for …” He notices the fire in Pels eyes. “ … Being scared.”  
Pel raises her head. “Well, I didn’t plan on getting tied down with kids or being naked my whole life, and I’m sure there are girls on Ferenginar who feel the same way.”  
Quark nods. She’s right. Just like Moogie, she's always right. There will only be more women like her, and he’d be a hypocrite for arguing with her.

*

Over lunch, Pel did most of the talking. Quark filled in any gaps she missed. She’s not had long to learn how the Ferengi operate in business, but she knows how negotiations work, and she can talk the talk.

Hanok wanted to see how this would benefit the Karemma people. Pel suggested more trade between the two, like a cultural exchange. Quark suggested setting up shop on the planet to encourage tourism. This also solved the transport issue.

Hanok questioned the Ferengi cut of the market, but that entirely depends on their success. Quark assures him that the surrounding businesses will also profit, or even be invested in. Pel pulls up evidence to prove how Ferengi tend to expand their own and the interlinked businesses surrounding them.

Hanok was convinced. The signed contract will be dropped off by the end of the week.

*

The second they got home, the two of them flapped and bounced around like a pair of idiots.  
“WE DID IT”  
“You totally sold it!”  
“Me! You saved my ass back there!”  
“Pshaw. We wouldn’t have gotten this far if not for your use of the rules.”  
Pel held his hand. “But still. Thank you.”  
Quark calmed right down. “No problem.”

Pel suddenly pulled herself out of the moment and back into business mode. “Right. Well, we have long term preparations to make.”  
Quark nods. “I gotta sell the bar, tell Moogie, move my stuff from DS9 .. That kinda thing.”  
Pel agrees. “I should probably do similar things. My dad needs to be the first to know.”  
Quark grins. “Do I get to meet ‘dad’ at some point?”  
She playfully shoved him. “Only when I’ve met Moogie.”  
“I think that can be arranged. Also I promise I’ll see Bashir about contraception.”  
“I’m holding you to that.” She nuzzles him and runs off to start packing.

*

Quark gathered the whole crew and family in the conference room. Quark awkwardly held his own arm. “Thank you Sisko for allowing my use of this room to make my announcement, and I’d like to thank the senior staff for coming on such short notice.”  
Odo chimed in. “What did you do, Quark?”  
Quark sneered back at him. “Assuming the worst of me I see, constable.”  
Kira groaned. “Could you just get on with it.”  
Quark straightened back up. “Yes … without the interruptions .. Odo.”  
Odo rolled his eyes.

“To put it shortly, I’m moving.”  
The entire room started chattering. Rom passed out. Bashir ran over to help him. Nog starts going off on a rant. Odo just laughed. Kira started talking to Jadzia. Miles was shouting something about the holosuites.  
Sisko stood up. “Would you all be quiet while he tells us the rest?”  
The room quietened down, except Odo who was still laughing.

Quark tried again. “I have been offered the opportunity of a lifetime, and I’m going to the Gamma quadrant. I’ll probably only come back to make communications with Ferenginar, so today might be the last time you ever see me .. unless you plan on visiting Karemma or the moon we plan on buying.”  
Odo smirks. “We?”  
Quark smiles back. “Pel is my new business partner.”  
Nog jumps up. “What about the bar?!”  
Miles points to Nog. “I agree with Nog.”  
Quark rolls his head. “I’m selling it and using the money to help fund the set up of our business.”

Jadzia claps. “I’m so happy for you Quark. Do we get to meet Pel?”  
“Yes, I’ve left her at the bar while I pack. She’s currently dressed as a guy so if you could refer to her as him in public, we’d greatly appreciate that.”  
Odo scoffs. “Still scared of the FCA, are we?”  
Quark scoffs back. “If you were a Ferengi, you’d be a liquidator and you’d already have arrested me for letting a woman earn profit.”  
Kira face palms. Odo changes tone altogether. “As a member of law enforcement, there's nothing stopping me from reporting you … except my personal beliefs that your backwards culture could do with more people like yourself and Pel, Quark.”  
Quark changes tone to match. “Then … Thank you, Odo. That means a lot.”

Nog was still on his feet. “Hey! What about the rest of us? Do we still have jobs or what?”  
Quark shrugs. “Depends what the new guy thinks. Was thinking about selling to Karemma, but I don’t think they know too much about Alpha Quadrant booze.”

Sisko stands up. “Congratulations Quark. I hope your adventures with Pel take you further than DS9 ever could.”  
Quark smiles, until Odo comments again. “He can’t wait to see the back of you.”  
Sisko and Quark give Odo a look. Odo is completely unphased.  
“Hang on, I’ve got more.” Odo starts trying to remember every joke about kicking Quark off the station that he can.

Nog and Miles are still in a slight panic. Bashir is still on the floor with Rom. Kira is unphased and Jadzia is watching the door.

*

When the crew meet Pel, she’s chatting to Morn. Jadzia is the first person to run over and basically pick the little woman up in a hug. The Ferengi in the bar are all giving her dirty looks. Bashir keeps an eye on Rom who is being watched by Nog. Neither know how to react to the news. Kira and Sisko discuss the station's regulations about sale of the space.

*

Quark collects the majority of his stuff and drags the bags to the door. He feels really bad that this might be the last time he ever walks out this door.

Someone knocks on the door. “Who is it?”  
“Security.”  
Quark smiles. “I’m innocent … sorta.”  
“Then comply and open the door.”  
Quark giggles and opens it. “I know you know the code.”  
“I cannot confirm or deny that information.”  
Quark is happy to see him again, even if this is the last time for a long time. “You’re gonna come visit me right?”  
Odo smiles. “On Karemma, or your moon?”  
Quark shrugs. “Depends how fast I get that moon.”  
Odo laughs along. He opens his arms. Quark falls into them.

“I’m going to miss you.”  
Odo squeezes him tighter “I’m not going to miss you.”  
Quark stays in place listening to Odo’s weird internal goo noises. Odo doesn’t move.  
“Stay out of trouble for me would you? The Gamma quadrant is a long trip. You know I don’t like traveling.”  
Quark laughs. “I’ll try. The Karemma are a very good influence.”  
Odo pats him. “Then don’t corrupt them too quickly.”

They let go and avoid eye contact. “You urm .. Wanna help me carry all this to the run about?”  
“I could just beam it?”  
“We’d get more time to talk if you didn’t.”  
Odo picks up one of the bags. Quark smiles.

*

Leaving DS9 was almost traumatic. Pel held his hand for most of the journey. She promises they will see them again. Quark’s not ready to see everyone just yet. He’s pretty sure Nog hates his guts. Rom will probably cry a lot. Mostly because he just lost any chance of winning the bar from him. He’s leaving a lot behind.

*

Pel is having her family bring her stuff. She’d be happier if they knew where she was. Quark is very excited to meet her family. Of course, nothing is ever this simple. 

They all meet at the docking port. Pel is immediately apprehended by her father and hugged hard enough to break a rib. The lady by his side is completely naked. Quark looks to Pel for guidance here. Her mother is obviously cold and Pel tries to cover her up, but she’s having none of it and would rather freeze. 

Quark and the dad carry the bags, Pel marches her mother through the streets quickly and gets them to the house.  
“It’s much toastier in here.” Her mother notices.  
Pel again tries to offer her something to cover up with again and she declines again.  
“Don’t push your choices on your mother. Remember when we tried to get you to wear shoes?” The dad mentions.  
“Dad, that was different.”  
“No it wasn’t. We were just trying to save your little feet, and you kicked and screamed until we took them off you.” The dad laughs while reminiscing.  
Pel sighs. “Thank you for bringing my things.”  
Her mother jumps back in. “It’s so good to see you’re doing well, sweetheart.”

Quark isn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. The dad cuts the awkwardness. “And you must be Quark?”  
Quark nods.  
Pel stands her ground. “You already know this is Quark dad, he’s the only other Ferengi here.”  
He offered his arm. “Then welcome to the family.”  
Quark awkwardly took it. Pel rolled her eyes so hard Quark thinks she might have seen the back of her own head.

The mother suddenly seems to have remembered something and goes to check one of the bags. The dad tries for conversation. “So what is it your family does?”  
Quark hesitates. “Ur .. My dad died when I was young and I had to cover the family expenses. I used to run a bar before joining Pel.”  
The mother popped back up with a Ferengi padd. “Speaking of joining Pel ..”  
Pel’s face suddenly dropped. “Mom, you didn’t!”  
Quark doesn’t even get a chance to read it before Pel jumps into action.  
“Quark, if you love me, you won’t sign that.”  
Quark is even more confused. “What is it?”  
The dad links arms with the mom. “A marriage contract. Obviously she’s made her decision with you and we’d like to know she’s covered for the foreseeable future.” He sounds so cheery.

Pel speaks in low tones. “If you sign that, I become your property, as does this business.”  
Quark hands the padd back like it's some sort of dangerous animal. “Then I can’t sign that. That’s not fair.”  
The dad laughs. “We know she has her freedom with you, she can play dress up and read the rules, but we need to know she’ll be safe. If you sign it, we can trust you to take good care of her.”  
Quark can’t believe these words are about to leave his mouth. “Women aren’t property. She can look after herself. If anyone needs protecting with a contract, it’s me.”  
Pel snorts.

Her parents give each other a concerned look. “Well, as her parents and law abiding citizens, you give us no choice but to take action.”  
Pel looks like she’s about to hit the roof.  
Quark sighs. “And how much will your silence cost?”  
“Quark! Don’t give in to this.”  
“And let some liquidator take the whole operation down? I think I’ll take my chances with your parents.”  
The dad grins. “Let's say you keep us in the loop of any new opportunities, and we’ll do the rest.”  
“Done.”  
They cross wrists.  
Quark knows Pel is going to kick off as soon as they’re out of ear shot.

*

“How could you sell me out like that?!”  
“Don’t worry. I got a plan.”  
Pel paces. “A plan? What kind of plan could possibly get me out of this?!”  
Quark stretches out. “Phase 1; ask our contacts to purposefully ruin opportunities involving your dad, until your dad asks us to stop sending failing Karemma business to his door. Phase 2; get Moogie.”  
Pel waits.  
Quark doesn’t speak.  
“That’s it. Get your mother?”  
“My mother would rather sell me to you, than risk putting another woman in harm's way.”  
Pel smiles. “I think I like your moogie already.”  
“She’s gonna love you.”

*

Finally, the factory was built. Pel took it upon herself to train the new employees, and design the clothing. Quark was put in charge of selling it. He sent several adverts back home and even called The Nagus for a favour. Business is very slow at first with a few calls coming in and the odd Ferengi wanting a sample. Neither Quark or Pel knew how to respond to that. Which gives them some time to go over their strategy. 

Pel comes home late again.  
“Any good news?” Quark says from the kitchen.  
Pel falls on the couch. “Yes and no. Our fabric guy set my dad up with a risky business scheme, so that’s fun. But I think we’re gonna need to branch out if we’re gonna get some attention. People don’t wanna come all the way out to the Gamma quadrant.”  
Quark joins her on the couch. “Then we’re gonna have to find a particular market and pay retail to get our name out there. If we set up a brand new store somewhere on Ferenginar the rent will be astronomical.”  
Pel sighs. “Not to mention Ferengi stick to what they know and like.”  
Quark taps. “What if … Pel, don’t call me stupid, but what if we tried to dress females trying to do what you did?”

Pel frowned and went over the numbers in her head. “That might be tricky.”  
“Trickier than selling practical clothes to a fashion oriented culture?”  
Pel nods. “True. But how do we find them?”  
Quark gave Pel a look. “Where’d you get your prosthetic ears from?”  
“I made them.”  
“Yourself?”  
“Yeah. Ordered in some latex and just got on with it.”  
“Then it’s entirely possible other females are doing a similar thing. Maybe we can use that as a starting point.”  
Pel jumped up. “And sell girls who are starting out their business lives as men will have a safe, reliable place they can buy from. We need to tailor to our new audience.”  
Quark smiled. “I’ll have a word with your latex supplier.”  
Pel grabbed him by the face. “I’ll start designing female friendly clothing.” She kissed him hard. Quark fell back and took it.

Pel made herself comfortable between his legs, and one fierce kiss turned into a loving make out session.

Quark eventually broke it off. “Pel … I brought some stuff back from DS9 if you’re interested?”  
Pel grins. “I’d be very interested.”

*

Quark has been waiting for Pel to stop laughing for nearly 5 minutes. He totally forgot she’s never seen adult toys before. After she got over the shock of seeing them, she tried to pick one up and the laughter started all over again. Quark did patiently wait until she’d calmed down before trying to talk to her again.

“AHahahahaha… ha… ahem. Okay.” Pel took a very deep breath.  
“Are you done-”  
“Aahahahahahahah”  
Quark rests on his fist. It’s kind of cute that the shock is lasting this long. It’s completely innocent. She means no offense by it, but she’ll get used to seeing them.

“AHah .. ahah… okay. Okay. Sorry.”  
Quark waits. She stays quiet. “So I’m guessing you’ve never used these on your own?”  
“No.”  
“Okay .. well they’re pretty simple. Some vibrate. Some just feel nice.”  
“What are the clamps for?”  
“For your lobes, obviously.”  
Pel pulled an uncomfortable face at those ones. “Why are they all .. big?”  
Quark blushed. “I didn’t think they were big.”  
“In comparison to what we’re working with-”  
“In comparison to the rest of the galaxy …”

Pel nods. “And you use all of these?”  
Quark has mini flashbacks. “Some more than others.”  
“Did you want me to use them?”  
Quark frowns. “On me, or yourself?”  
“I was hoping your answer would answer that for me.”

Quark looks for the obvious one. “Well that pink one’s my favourite. That blue one is also good. The purple one vibrates.”  
“Why’s that one got two?” She points to a different one.”  
Quark laughs to himself. “I had a lady friend who loved that one. But if I were you, I’d avoid that one.”  
Pel picks up some hollow silicone shape. “Why’s this one got a hole in it?”  
Quark relaxed slightly. “That same girl friend wasn’t a huge fan of Ferengi anatomy, so I got a sheath. You wear it over your own so you can still feel, but it’s bigger.”  
Pel looks like she just had an idea. “Quark … I think I know what I wanna do tonight.”

*

Before Quark knew it, he was bent over and getting royalty fingered. She was giving as good as she got. He’d already got her all warmed up and she’d decided having him ass up was the best possible way to go about this.  
“You moan like a fe-male.” She points out.  
Quark couldn’t give two damns what he sounded like right now, he just wanted her to get on with it. He’d got his face buried in the sheets and he knows for a fact she’s touching herself.  
“You think it’ll fit?” She asks, pulling her fingers out.  
Quark catches his breath. “You wanna find out?”

She tries to line them up, the very slight height difference is making it difficult.  
Quark pulls a pillow down and props himself over it. Pel catches on and falls over him, resting on her arms and gently pressing into him. Quark’s eyes go wobbly in his head. “Little further up … There.” She shoves her hips forward and Quark moaned into his elbow crease.  
“You okay?”  
“Mnhm…”  
Pel inched back and forth. Quark slowly became a puddle.

Pel moved her angle slightly so she could push further in. Quark made a noise that sits between pain and pleasure. She pulled her hips up and thrust into him, over and over and over. Quark purposefully breathes between hits and moans when she presses the spot. Pel herself seems to be enjoying the friction, based on the heavy breathing and little mumbles.  
“Am - Am I doing this right?” She breathes out.  
“You’re doing great.” Quark thinks he’s lost the ability to use his legs.  
“If .. - If I go faster-”  
“Go for it.” he encourages.

Almost without warning, Pel changed gears to full throttle. Quark cries out and grips the sheets. Pel keeps going, slamming in at a relentless pace. Quark is dragged over almost painfully. Pel hears him finish and slows down. “Blessed exchequer I’m sorry.”  
“You can keep going.” Quark adds through his shaking and sweating.  
Pel stops and pulls away. “I think I wanna change positions.”  
Quark deflates. “Just put me where you want me.”  
“Roll onto your side please.”

Quark’s not entirely sure how she’s so composed, but he supposes the sleeve is probably covering some of her sensitivity. He rolls over and Pel snuggles up behind him. She lifts his leg and slides back in. Quark moans through this too. Pel goes right back to what she was doing, happily jamming herself in and thrusting at a comfortable pace.  
“You know Quark …”  
Quark’s mind was currently jelly. “Uh huh.”  
“I think I like sex.”  
“How about toys?”  
Pel hummed. “I like using this, but I’m not feeling much.”  
Quark awkwardly craned his neck to look at her. “Then take it off.”  
She pecked him while she could reach and pulled out to discard the toy.

Pushing back in, they both moaned. Pel didn’t even need to adjust, she just wanted to start moving. Quark likes feeling her, raw and natural. It’s a feeling he’s becoming familiar with. He knows how far in she reaches. He knows where her ridges are. He knows where her arms fit best around his midriff. 

Pel huffs and moans as she rubs herself off inside him. This is not how she thought sex would feel, but she’s glad she’s got him for giving her the best possible version of it.

The two of them laid out of breath and still connected for some time after. Quark was already half asleep and Pel wasn’t sure if she should move while it’s still out.

“Pel.”  
“Not yet.”  
“You’re gonna fall asleep if you don’t.”  
Pel groans.  
“C’mon. Bath time.”  
Pel wriggles herself back together and follows Quark to the bathroom.

*

They cuddled in bed, front to front, chatting and relaxing before bed.  
“Quark .. If we did get married, would we get in trouble from the FCA?”  
Quark stroked her. “We’d be in trouble with the FCA whether we’re married or not.”  
She looked up at him. “So we could write our own contract?”  
“A fairer contract.”  
She nuzzles him. He does it back. “I love you.”  
He pulls her in closer. “I love you too.”

*

After swapping details with several latex suppliers on Ferenginar, sales suddenly started going up. Neither of them kept any details of their buyers, but they know that being all the way out here in the Gamma quadrant means it’s easier to evade detection from the FCA. They expect more people to come visit.

Since business has started picking up and the new designs are taking off, Quark decides it time to introduce Pel to Moogie. Just over subspace for now.

“Quarky! There's my boy. Where’s your brother?”  
“Moogie, he’s still on Deep Space Nine. I’m currently on a business venture in the Gamma quadrant.”  
She lights up. “Oh? And what are you doing all the way out there?”  
“I promise, I’ll explain everything, but first, I need you to meet Pel.”  
Pel steps into view of the com screen.

Ishka’s mouth falls open. “Quark .. You’ve got some explaining to do.”  
Quark rubbed the back of his neck. “The Nagus sent us out here to find the main supplier of Tulaberry wine. Pel realised he’s using Tulaberry wine as a way to find the Ferengi of the Gamma quadrant. She revealed herself as a woman in front of him, took the profits and ran.”  
Ishka taps her fingers. “And you decided to try and exploit that?”  
“I’d be an idiot not to.”  
She smiles. “I knew you’d got some lobes in there somewhere. Welcome to the family Pel.”

Pel basically shoves Quark out of the way. “I’ve heard so much about you, Ishka. It’s nice to see another woman in clothes.”  
“Even better to see one in a suit.”  
Pel straightens up to show it off. “This is our business venture. We’re supplying to the underground fe-male market.”  
Moogie looks so proud. “I can’t tell you how many years I’ve waited to hear that. But Quark? Does this mean you’ve changed your mind about a certain subject?”

Quark folds his arms. “You’re not allowed to say I told you so.”  
Ishka smiles. “Then I assume it was Pel’s idea?”  
Pel jumps in. “Not all of it.”  
Quark joins back in properly. “Actually, we need some advice about a marriage contract …”  
Ishka looks directly at Pel. “Don’t do it.”  
Quark sighs. “I meant regarding the legalities of making a fair one.”  
“Ohh….. That makes more sense. I still can’t advise it. You’re gonna need prenuptial agreements in case it doesn’t work out if you do go through with it, but getting married will only alert the FCA.”

Pel turned to Quark. “She’s right. They already have me on record, and they’ll want regular visits and paperwork.”  
Ishka buts in. “Not necessarily. You could do what I do and play dumb. They don’t need to read your contract and as long as your father agrees-”  
“That's the problem. They seem to think this is a phase.”  
Ishka frowns. “Even your mother?”  
“Especially my mother.”  
She nods. “Lemme have a word with ‘em. I think I can fix it.”  
Pel panics. “You’re not going to change their mind.”  
Ishak laughs. “All traditionalists have one weakness; bribery. I’ll get that contract written up and see you when it’s going through.”  
She ends the call.

Pel and Quark sit in complete disbelief. “If we get caught, we’re gonna get thrown off the tower.”  
Pel shrugs. “At least we die rich.”  
“I’d prefer to live thank you.”  
She gives him a very serious look. “And I’d rather be thrown off the tower fully dressed, than get sold into sex slavery like my mother.”  
Quark cocks his head. “I don’t think I’d mind that.”  
She playfully hits him. “You’re a guy. It all works out for you.”  
Quark puts hand on his chest. “I meant I’d rather be sold into sex than die. Not that I want that for you.”

She rolls her eyes and walks away. “You sound like a real whore sometimes, do you know that?”  
Quark watches her walk away. “Only because it’s served me so well ..!”

*

Quark sat in the shop with his feet up. Pel was at the factory because of course she is. Quark can’t complain. His job is basic enough; talk to customers and deal with the press. He doesn’t mind his new domestic life. They’ve got twice as much income, an equal amount of personal time, Pel has a strong social life and Quark still gets to know the patrons like he’s back at the bar. Only difference is they’re not drunk or smashing a holosuite up.

Life is .. almost boring. Then a single Ferengi man walks in. Quark frowns at their jacket. He smiles to himself. “Hello ‘sir’. What can I help you with?”  
The guy coughs into his fist. “I .. was recommended here by a colleague. You might know an Ishka?”  
Quark's face dropped. “Yeah, my mother. You can drop the act here.”  
The guy lets a breath he was holding in out and uses her real voice. “Sorry, you know how liquidators like to spring up everywhere.”  
“Ferenginar’s demons. Anyway, did you come all this way for clothes?”  
“I was actually looking for work. Not here necessarily …”  
Quark blinks. “Can you sew?”  
She scoffs. “Can you count? Of course I can sew.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

*

Pel was called by Ishka. “I got a contract, certified by your parents.”  
Pel’s mouth fell open. “How?”  
“Don’t tell Quarky, but I’ve got my own little underground operation on the go. If you can help a few extra girls into the market, I’m sure they’ll return the favour..”  
Pel smiles. “I’ll see what we can do.”

*

“Quark, I got some news!” Pel runs into the living room.  
“Wait, I also have news.”  
“Oh then by all means.”  
Quark swallows. “So the shop had a little visitor today. A Ferengi female looking for work-”  
“Your Moogie already told me. I was thinking we could get them working on the transport vehicles, or maybe they could try designing?”  
Quark held her hands. “This new client specifically asked if she could work in accessories. You know shoes, bags etcetera.”  
Pel steps closer. “She could definitely fill a market for us.”  
Quark closes the gap. “Healthy competition is good for business.”  
“Cooperation is even better.”  
They kiss.

Pel suddenly remembers. “Mnhm.. Quark. She also sent us a contract.”  
Quarks eyes shoot open. “Already? How’d she manage that one?”  
“What can I say? Your mother’s good.”  
Quark smiles. “I guess so. Where - Where is the contract? I wanna read it.”  
Pel starts walking backward, leading Quark along. “We’ll get there, I promise, but I need to check you kept your promise first. Did you see Bashir?”  
Quark followed just one step behind. “I’m covered for the next 3 months.”  
She lowered her eyelids. “That’s what I like to hear.” She walked herself backward to the bedroom.

Quark lunged at her and picked her up. Pel held around his neck and giggled. Quark dropped them both on the bed and immediately got to stripping them both between kisses and pushing each other around. Trousers off, waistcoats, Quark’s shirt, but as Quark got hold of her, she stopped him.

They both freeze up and catch their breath basically in their underwear. She looks him in the eye. He reads her and slows down. 

“You don’t have to … But I’d like you to.” Quark offers sliding a hand under her shirt.  
She stops his hand again. “Not here, okay?”  
Quark nods. He’s seen her naked in the bath, but the bed must be too far. “Okay.” he kisses her and moves his hand back to her hips. She lets go and twists further into the kiss.

Quarks hand drifts to her briefs. Women don’t have underwear. That raises a point. No, business later, sexy time now. He pulls the clothes out of the way and licks his fingers. She parts her legs lightly and pulls him closer for a kiss while his fingers find their target. She strokes down his bare skin and nuzzles him. He gently entered her and strokes along the sweet spot. She blushes and gasps. He smiles and watches her reaction. She’s so perfect right now. 

She still giggles and looks away. Quark can feel her warming up. The hands on his shoulder tightening every now and then. Her breathing hitching. Her body naturally trying to lubricate. Quark closes his eyes and takes in what the rest of his senses have to offer.

“Quark?”  
He looks up and stops.  
She looks uncomfortable. “I - I’ll take my shirt off if we can do this under the covers.”  
“Consider it done.” He pecks her and removes his fingers to pull the sheets up and over them. Pel immediately pulls the shirt off.

As soon as they can’t see each other she pulls him into the right place and pulls him back in for a kiss. Quark everts the second he can feel her bare skin. She giggles. He lines them up and takes her right there. Her breathing automatically gets heavier. He can smell her so much stronger under here. Her noises feel much more intimate. She moans and pulls him closer. Quark rocks his hips while dragging himself along her body. She’s close. He wants her to finish first, but it’s going to be a close one.

It’s too much. The noise, the friction, the contact. He keeps thrusting through orgasm, and moans through his teeth. Based on her shaking and crying, he assumes she’s done too. Quark fell next to her but only to stop himself falling on her.

He holds her hand while panting for air. “How was that?”  
“That was amazing.” She breaths back.  
“Hey Pel?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You wanna start making lingerie?”  
Pel lights up. “That is such a good idea.”  
Quark pulls her into his embrace. “We’ll get some designs drawn up in the morning.”  
Pel laughs. “Lingerie for women, or men?”  
“Fuck it. We’ll do both.”  
She laughs more and rests on him.  
Quark’s still getting off on her scent, but he’s not going to tell her that.

*

Pel ran by the shop with a few sketch ups and some fabric samples.  
Quark knows the drill by now. He usually looks at Pels designs and gives her suggestions with fresh eyes. He knows what it’s like when you’re staring at something for long enough, you start to hate it. 

Quark blushed quite heavily as he flicked through them. Naked people have never bothered him. Fererengi get used to that after seeing their own mother everyday until the age of ascension. What caught Quark off guard was the actual clothing.  
Pel explains. “I was thinking lace and ribbon, but then I realised we’re working with fabric that can handle some rough and tumble. Why shouldn’t the clothing reflect that?”  
Quark blinks. “The word ‘kinky’ comes to mind, certainly.”  
Pel squints at him. “You think they’re too extreme.”  
“I was expecting like … underwear. This is closer to bondage..”  
“What’s bondage?”  
Quark’s mouth fell open. He’s just introduced her to something he maybe shouldn’t have.

“Have -- Have you ever experienced pain that made you feel good?”  
“No….”  
Quark looks into the distance. “Then this is going to be very hard to explain.”  
“Do you like pain?”  
Quark laughs. “Depends on the context. Thrown across the bar by an angry Klingon? No. Getting choked out by Terok Nor’s chief of security? Yes.”  
Pel is left with even more questions.

*

Another night.  
The console rings. Quark expects it to be Moogie.  
“QUARK!”  
“Major! You don’t need to shout.”  
Kira pushed the screen back in a threatening manner. “Quark! Are the Karemma associated with the Dominion?”  
Quark thinks back. “Yeah, I think so. Why?”  
“Sisko’s and your family just got kidnapped by a Vorta and some big spiky soldiers called Jem’hadar. We need details, and NOW!”  
Quark raises his hands. “Woah. Did you just say my family just got kidnapped?”  
“Rom and Sisko took Jake and Nog camping. We just got a very concerning message from the boys. We don’t know what we’re running into here.”

Quark panicked slightly. “Well Rom and Nog will be fine. The Karemma are part of the Dominion and they’re friends with the Ferengi.”  
“Worst case scenario, Quark!”  
“Okay, okay. I don’t know anything about these Vorta or Jem’hadar guys. But I know the Dominion is like your Federation. It's made up of lots of people who all have to join it if they wanna stay safe and benefit from it. Well .. more like a dictatorship. The Karemma don’t have much to do with it. They’re here for financial reasons.”  
“Why would they want Sisko?”  
Quark shrugs. “I don’t know. Probably because he runs the station on the other side of the wormhole. If I were you, I’d just be friendly and give them what they want.”  
“You think it’s a ransom?”  
Quark hesitates. “I don’t know. I’m just guessing based on what I’ve got. If they’re nearby, tell them to drop them off here until you guys sort a peace agreement or whatever.”  
Kira stands tall over the console. “I don’t give way to bullies, Quark. We’ll be in contact.”  
The call ends.

Quark brushes it off. Although he should tidy up in case they take him up on that offer to visit since they’re on this side of the worm hole.

*

Months on, half of the company's work force from design, through to distribution and its surrounding sister companies are run by female Ferengi. They’ve had a close call with a liquidator called Brunt, but Moogie shooed him off while Quark built a back up plan for if the FCA ever came to visit. The rest of the team are Karemma friends of Pel. They’re helping the girls get settled, and giving the Karemma the information necessary to visit the alpha quadrant, including plugging their families businesses.

Quark and Pel are settled in their lives and make a personal guarantee to wear the new patterns or try the new fabrics. The excuse is that all these ideas need testing in realistic scenarios. For the clients. Obviously.

And after these testing sessions, Quark and Pel did make notes and compare opinions, usually with more suggestions and ideas coming soon after.  
“How do you feel about latex?”  
“Do we have a foot hold in leather?”  
“Does this fray if you cut it?”  
“Can this be chewed through?”  
“This needs less zips.”  
“I was thinking we add a metal ring?”  
“Does blood wash out of it?”  
And many more questions. Questions their workers are more than happy to find answers to. For example, the shoe department is now in league with the kinky stuff department simply because Quark asked about kinky boots.

Things were going beautifully, until Odo called.

“Answer?” Quark says out loud.  
“Quark, are you there?”  
“Yes Odo. I’m just burning some rope.”  
Odo was quiet for a minute. “ ..Why?”  
“We had a client ask about its wear and tear- Odo, would you just tell me why you’ve called?”  
“I - I thought you might like to know I found my people.”  
Quark went quiet for a moment. “Oh. You don’t sound pleased.”  
“Not exactly. Bashir is dealing with psychological trauma, Sisko is now incharge of the front lines of an intergalactic war, and Mora is being contacted by Starfleet daily.”  
Quark huffs. “That bad? Odo, what did you do?”  
“Quark, my people are the founders of the Dominion. They are threatening to start a war with the Federation and wipe out anything that gets in their way.”  
“Huh. Shoulda gone into arms dealing.”  
“Quark, this is serious!”  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry your people have put you in such a situation. But hey, if they’re anything like you, I think they’ll know right from wrong.”  
Odo sighs. “I’m not sure they see things the way I do.”  
Quark gives Odo a minute.

“I’m sorry. This has been a rough week for all of us. I wasn’t sure who else to talk to.”  
Quark cocks his head. “Well, I don’t think the Dominion would mind you visiting me here if you ever wanted some space. I spend most of my day dressing mannequins and altering sleeves.”  
Odo laughs. “So you’re Garak?”  
Quark laughs. “I’m a more successful Garak. -- Please don’t tell him I said that.”  
Odo laughs more. “He won’t have heard it from me. I - I’ll try and find you at a later date, Quark.”  
“Hey, no surprise house calls. Pel and I are very busy people.”  
“Goodbye Quark.”  
He hangs up. 

*

Quark hears Pel come home, but she runs straight past him and up to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Quark listens very carefully but he can’t hear much.  
“Sweety?”  
“It’s a surprise.” She calls back.  
Quark likes the surprises Pel brings home. “What kind of surprise?” He presses his ear to the door. He hears a zip.  
“The kind our team wants notes on. I’ve already got a few.”  
Quark is already excited. “Do I get a say?”  
“That .. depends if it affects you.”  
Quark bites his lip. “I sure hope it does.”  
“Go away until I’m ready.”  
Quark huffs and moves away from the door.

*

Quark gave up trying to figure out what they’re doing tonight. It obviously had some set up. He’d decided to entertain himself with reading through the books. Then the bedroom door unlocked.

Quark’s head spun at the speed of light. In the doorway stood Pel wearing a completely latex corset and short skirt. She had fingerless gloves to match and what appears to be a riding crop in one hand.  
“Come here ..” She instructed. “ … On your knees.”  
Quark didn’t need telling twice. He fell to his knees and crawled over on all fours.  
“Good boy. Now strip.”  
Quark peeled everything off his top half and wriggled free of his bottoms, leaving himself sat on the living room floor totally exposed.

In her other hand, she offered Quark a collar. Quark waited for instruction. Pel smiles to herself. “You’re getting very good at this game, Quark.”  
He remains silent. She puts the collar on him and leads him into the bedroom.

Quark waits on the floor for instruction. She wanders around the dark room. “I … Was given some new stuff you might wanna play with tonight.” Quark is already tingling. “So I’m going to conduct tonight's experiment and see how you cope, okay?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Good boy. Bend over.”  
Quark hopped up on the bed and happily rests on his knees and forearms. Something metallic touches the inside of his leg. Something cold and smooth. She runs it up his thigh and strokes his crotch with it. “That feels nice?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
She gently inserts it into him.

Quark recognises this as a vibrator of some kind.  
“That .. is to remind you to behave. Look up.” She demands.  
Quark looks up to see Pel sitting on the bed in front of him.  
“There is a zip … Quark. Can you guess where it is?”  
“Is it under your skirt, ma’am?”  
She presents the riding crop. “You are getting very good at this.” She strokes the edge of his ear with the leather end of the whip. “Your task is to use your mouth, while I -” She holds a small remote. “- Make the game a little more difficult.”  
“What do I win?” She taps him with the whip. “Ma’am.”  
“That’s better. If you can hold out, I’m going to fuck you with a new toy we’ve been asked to promote.”  
Quark bites his lip. He needs to know how big it is. What does it do? Where did Pel get it? What’s it made of?”

She lays herself down in front of him. “Go.” She presses the button and Quark tenses into his shoulder and laughs like an idiot. She smiles with him as he pushes the skirt out of the way, and low and behold there is infact a zip exactly where her slit is. The buzzing between his legs is slightly distracting, but nothing he can’t handle. 

The zip was thick and plastic, probably to stop anything getting caught. Nice design feature. As he pulled it down, he realised it could be a little longer. Not much room to actually get to the good bit, but Pel seems happy enough. Over the past 8 or so months, Pel has discovered there’s not much that doesn't that doesn’t do it for her. Quark takes credit for being such a good guide to sex and sexual material, but Pel is sure it’s a Ferengi thing.

Pel relaxes and purposefully everts, a sigh of relief accompanying it. Quark holds her latex covered hips and digs his tongue in before turning his attention to her body's new appendage. She laughs and moans, but Quark forgot about the little button in her hand, as she cranked it up just enough to throw Quark completely off. He wriggles and he tries to make it press in the sweet spot, but to no avail. He’s just buzzing with no release. Not until she achieves release. 

Quark took it back in his mouth and sucked and bobbed and dragged his tongue along it, until she was struggling herself. She kicked it up again. Quark had to let go and hide his face in the covers while he adjusted. He could probably just grind against the sheets and finish, but that won’t stop it. He groans and jumps back in where he was. She cried out and gripped the sheets for dear life. Quark keeps it hard and consistent. She bucks and whines. He didn’t stop. Her breathing became desperate and she held the back of Quark’s head where it was so she could finish and turn it off.

When Quark came back up, he wiped his mouth of spit and Pels' own juices. She was still shaking and catching her breath.  
“What do I win?” he says excitedly.  
Pel raises a single finger and makes him wait.  
Quark removes the bullet and waits. 

Pel sits up, the latex creaking as she goes. “You want your reward?”  
“Yes ma’am.” 

Pel gets up, her skirt swaying slightly as she moves. Quarks not even sure everything tucked back in yet, which only winds him up more to know she’s still aroused under that latex. 

“Close your eyes.”  
Quark does so. He can hear her undoing a box and uncapping the lube. That doesn’t help.  
“On your knees.”  
Quark rises up. Something is placed between his legs, it briefly touches his thigh.  
“Sit.”  
Quark follows those instructions and comfortably sinks onto the shape. “What is this?”  
“Tell me what you think of it first, and then I’ll tell you.”

Quark bounced on it with relative ease. It was about the size of his usual toys. It wasn’t spikey or particularly thick. The head was a little wide, but even then it felt nice pressed against his spot. He’s sure he can feel wrinkles, or veins. It was mostly mammalian by the feel of it. He can work with this. He just wants to know where it came from.

“Good?” Pel asks.  
“Be better if you were wearing it.” He grins.  
Pel hums. “I think you’ve earned it.” She gently knocks him over on the bed.  
Quark laid on his back and let Pel do the rest. She knows how he likes it by now. 

The toy is slid back in and Quark immediately moans and arches. She thrusts it into him, gradually getting harder, faster, more precise. Quark’s eyes cross in his head. She eventually aims for faster over harder, making Quark squirm and wheeze under her control. If she can just keep it up for a little longer, he’ll push himself over. 

Quark’s mind is just jelly. His whole body is focused in on that building, Pel shaking him the inside out, the gently squeak of latex and friction -

Quark grips the sheets and fires. Pel leaves it in to let him finish and pulls it out a snail's pace to let him adjust. Quark is still out of breath and cooling down. 

“Notes?”  
“The collar’s not great for sweat.” Quark pants.  
“I’m getting that same feeling for the dress.”  
Quark looks at her through half lidded eyes. “Looks good on you though.”  
She smiles.  
Quark looks around. “Hey, where’d you get the new thing from?”  
She grins. “It’s a Karemma model.”  
Quark falls back. “Figures. We should introduce the Gamma quadrant to Klingon dildo’s. They’ll never go to Alpha quadrant again.”  
She laughs and lays next to him.

She perks up. “Oh! You know what we need? We need to invest in after care products.”  
Quark’s eyes cross. “Sweety, save the sexy talk for foreplay. I JUST finished”  
She laughs. Quark smiles to himself.

*

Quark and Pel sat in the shop. She’s got her feet on the counter, drawing on a padd. He’s comparing colour swatches. He never thought he’d be at work with his wife, but here he is.

She taps her pen. The whole shop is dead. Not been a single customer for hours. She sighs longingly.  
He rolls his eyes. “Can I help you?”  
She nudges him with her foot. “I’m running out of inspiration.”  
“You want me to look at the current designs?”  
“No, I just feel like I’m running out notes to work from.”  
Quarks eyes widen. “How many more notes do you want? We’ve been through outfits for every type of event possible and perfected all of them … in my opinion.”

She puts the padd aside and leans over the table at him. “Then I would like a morale boost.” She gives him a devious smile.  
Quark prepares for the worst. “What did you have in mind?”  
“I was thinking .. we turn the ‘open’ sign off, lock the door and you have me over the workbench.” The face that accompanied such a request was innocent and pleading.  
“At work? Now?”  
“Why not? It’s not like we’re busy.” She ran her fingers down his jacket.

He held her hand and leaned over, face to face. “What if we get caught?”  
She whispered. “The boss hasn’t dropped by for nearly six months, we haven’t had any new girls for over a month, and there's no customers because these people are celebrating.”  
Quark lit up. “Celebrating what?”  
“You’re avoiding my point, Quark.”

He wobbled as he thought about it.  
Pel waited for a decision.  
Quark’s face scrunched up. “Fine! But we can’t get fully undressed.”  
Pel threw herself over the bench and snogged the fear right out of him. Quark got his hands around her hips. She grinds into him. He nuzzles and feels around her thighs and back. She starts unbuckling him and stroking the offending area.

Quark grinds back, physically incapable of stopping himself. With his head resting in the crook of her neck, she gets to dropping her own bottoms, just enough to let Quark get his hands on some skin. Quark continues to nuzzle and grind into her. “Turn around sweety.”  
She spun around. Quark tipped her over at the hips and stuck his fingers between her legs. She moaned upon contact.  
“Sshh…” He says, easily thrusting his fingers.  
“No one’s gonna hear.” She says over her shoulder.  
He kisses her neck. “I don’t want to risk getting caught.”  
She spreads her legs a little more. “Just - blame me.”

Quark evert and drags himself along her folds. “I think …” He presses against her entrance. “.. You want to get caught.”  
She sinks into her shoulders.  
He gently thrusts into her and holds her hips.  
She moans and closes her eyes.  
He pushes on to a pretty fast pace.  
She straightens up, pressing him into her sweet spot.  
He coils his arms around her and moans back.

“Did I ever tell you how good you feel?” He says resting against her.  
She looks over her shoulder. “Everyday.”  
He takes the opportunity to kiss her. He can feel himself slowly letting go of control. The very slight wet sloshing sound running through him like a pair of hands on her ears.  
She bounced back and rubbed herself against him, craving as much contact as she can get out of him.  
His grip around her gets tighter, his movements a little more desperate, his breathing considerable deeper.  
Her leg shakes, her eyes close, she holds his arms around her and jolts, while he burrows himself deep into her and squeezes her like his life depends on it.

Quark can feel his own leg shaking. She’s weak at the knees. He tries to pull himself up without putting any pressure on her. She takes a few long breaths and reaches for her trousers. He tucks himself back in and buckles himself back up.

She straightens herself back up. “Urm .. Where do we stand on contraception?”  
Quark falls into a nearby chair. “Don’t worry, I’ve been ordering it in with our regular supply run. I’d tell ya if we were low.”  
She nods. “That's good.”  
He cocks his head. “Are you sure? You sound … unhappy?”  
“I’m not unhappy. I just think maybe we should be thinking about moving .. maybe somewhere a little bigger.”  
He nods. “If that’s what you want?”  
She smiles. “We’re gonna need a ship though.”  
He smiles. “Ship first. Moon later.”

She goes back to her padd.  
Quark smiles harder. “You got some inspiration?”  
She laughs. “I sure do.”

*

Another quiet night. Quark is watching some sort of drama on a padd. Domestic life can be very quiet. Not that he’s complaining. Life is also very profitable.  
The console beeps.  
“Answer.”  
“Quark?”  
Quark pauses his story. “Odo, is that you?”  
“Yes. Are you alone?”  
“Yes, Odo, it’s just me.”  
Odo goes quiet for a moment. “I - There's been some developments since you left. The Dominion has started making its way into the Alpha quadrant. Nog joined starfleet. Bareil died. I told Kira I loved her, but it was another changeling trying to scare me.”

Quark frowns at the console. “Nog WHAT?”  
“I know. Sisko gave him the recommendation and he’ll be going to earth in a few months to the academy.”  
Quark throws his head back. “You know. I should be mad. But at this rate, Fereginar is going to end up being part of the Federation before Bajor is.”  
Odo laughs. “That bad?”  
“Is this a secure channel?”  
“Yes, Quark.”  
“We have amassed a small army of crossdressing Ferengi women trying to escape the patriarchal society that is Ferenginar.”

“ …. What?”  
“I can’t even blame my other half for this one. I started it.”  
Odo sounds like he’s getting closer to the speaker. “Are you married?”  
“Yes .. technically. We signed a contract last year I think it was. We kept it quiet. Pel wanted to wear a suit so, ya know … But we sent the holophotos to Moogie if you want a copy.”  
Odo is stunned silent. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Not had much time to be honest. Pel’s currently looking for somewhere bigger to move to, and I’ve been put in charge of product testing. We branched out a little since your last call.”  
“A little?”  
“Details I’m not sure you want, Odo.”  
“I’ll take your word for it. Anyway, in summary, your nephew is a cadet, my love life is in shambles and the worm hole is about to become no man's land.”  
Quark laughs. “Thank you for the update, constable.”

They go quiet for a few moments. Silently, Quark says that he misses him. Without speaking, Odo says he misses him more. Quark can only imagine how dull his life is now. Odo would of course explain that the station is safer and his life is easier without him. Quark knows Odo is like Kira, in that he needs something to fight against. He needs a cause to sign up to. It’s why they work well together.

“HEY! Did you say you told Kira you loved her?”  
“Ur …. I have to go. You know where we are if you need anything.”  
Odo hangs up. Quark laughs to himself.

*

Pel and Quark held hands on their way home. Karemma winters weren’t hard as they were annoying. Cold winds and no sunlight for a few months. No snow, no jumps in temperature. It’s just cold. The winter editions of their stock are as colourful as everything else, but they’re bulky. Accessories like gloves, hats and fluffy footwear are also a must. Quark brushed his cold nose over Pel. She playfully shoves him.

The best bit of winter is getting home. Warm drinks, cosy blankets, lots of cuddles and games. So many games. It’s too cold to be going out after work, so they need a way to stay busy while trapped inside. House hunting can only keep you busy for so long.

Once home, the heating is on, outside clothes are thrown to the side, Pel pins Quark to the couch and kisses him warm. Quark can’t complain. Married life has it perks. 

She rests on him, nose to nose. “Quark …?”  
He cocks his head. “Lemme guess. We’ve got homework?”  
She smiles. “How’d you guess?”  
He holds her face. “There's this look in your eye that gives you away.”  
She closes the gap between them. “Then remind me never to take up Tongo.”

One sort make out session later. “Then what are we trying out today?”  
Pel runs her fingers down his chest. “Do you remember the other week, I needed some .. inspiration?”  
Quark shivers remembering that little encounter. “I sure do …”  
She laughs. “Well, I thought it’d be so much easier if I was wearing a dress.”  
Quark gives her a look.  
She smiles at him. “So I did some research … and thought maybe you’d like to play dress up?”  
He smiles back. “Kinky.”

*

Quark straightens the skirt over the petticoat. “This isn’t what I was picturing.”  
Pel pulls the corset part together more. “Don’t forget, I want notes.”  
Quark wriggles. “Does it have to be so tight?”  
“It doesn’t have straps, so yes, it does.”  
“Next time, maybe we think about straps instead of a corset. I don’t think my spine is capable of bending.”  
“Try walking.”

Quark struts to the other side of the room and walks back. “I like all this … poof?”  
“Underskirts, Quark, they give it shape.”  
“Well I like the shape. Not particularly warm though.”  
Pel starts playing with the hem of the skirt. “We decided it’d be too heavy if it was made out of anything substantial, but we are working on thermal leggings and a matching jacket.”  
Quark nods. “Makes sense. But can I ask why I’M wearing it?”  
Pel runs a hand under the skirt and up his leg. Quark reaches for the table for stability.

“I was thinking …” Pel says, dragging her words out. “Maybe we compare positions, for a point of reference.” Her hand strokes Quark's bare thigh.  
Quarks toes curl. “You - You know I don’t like doing it standing up.” He bites his lip.  
Her hand keeps rising. Quark waits for it. “Then I suppose we’ll just have to see what we can get away with.” Her fingers know where they’re going.  
Quark turns to face her, giving her better access.

“Are you already wet?”  
Quark spreads his legs slightly. “You know it doesn’t take much.”  
She smiles. “Then get on the table for me.”  
Quark lifts the skirt and hops up. Pel jumped to her feet and crashed into him, chest to chest. Quark wrapped his legs around her and nuzzled her. She unzipped herself and nudged Quark onto his back. Quark threw his ankles over her shoulders. She wasted no time in sliding herself in and moving.

Quark moaned and fell into a place of comfortable bliss. “The skirt is definitely doing something.”  
She pulled his hips close and sped up.  
Quark cried out and grabbed for the edge of the table.

Someone knocks on the door.

Pel and Quark immediately freeze up.  
“Ignore it?”  
He nods. “We’re not home.”  
She starts moving again.

Then the door opens. Some short pale dude walked in and then spun right back around and stood outside the door. “You have 5 seconds to untangle yourselves, or my Jem’hadar will do it for you!”

Quark kicked his legs back over. “Ow!”  
“Ow!” She tried to shove everything back where it should be.  
“Friend of yours?”  
“I was about to ask the same thing.”  
They both looked equally uncomfortable.

*

Quark sits in his massive victorian dress, while Pel awkwardly sits by his side in a suit. Their intruder sits in front of them with 6 large scaly white aliens behind him.  
“What did you say your name was?”  
“I am the Vorta Weyoun, I speak on behalf of the founders.”  
“And the founders are …?”  
He frowns. “The rulers of the Dominion.”  
“Ah. We’re not from around here you see.”  
Weyoun claps. “And that is exactly why I’m here. The Karemma have told us your people are from the otherside of the wormhole. The otherside of the wormhole has something we want.”

Quark gasps. “Odo warned me of you. What the hell did you do to Bashir?”  
Weyoun brushes it off. “We didn’t do anything. He simply didn’t react well to a simulation, that's all. But as for Odo, is he still on the station?”  
“Last I heard, yeah. Why?”  
Weyoun nods. “No reason. We also have some questions about the Federation-”  
Pel folds her arms. “Never there when you need ‘em.”  
Quark joins in. “Self righteous, happy go lucky morons with no goals or capital.”

Weyoun’s eyes widened. “Well, I can see where you stand on the subject.”  
“Oh, I can do this all day. I just found out my nephew’s going to Earth to join the academy. Can you imagine, a Ferengi, in starfleet!?!”  
Pel scoff. “I can.”  
Quark gives her a look. Pel smirks.  
Weyoun breaks the silence. “Can I ask where your people stand in all this?”  
Quark answers. “Rule 34”  
Pel answers. “Rule 35.”  
Weyoun stares blankly.  
“War is good for profit.”  
“Peace is good for profit.”  
Weyoun catches on. “Ah, peaceful like the Karemma, but you need space to trade.”  
Pel and Quark nod. That's close enough.

“Hm. The founders will be happy to hear this. Thank you for your time.” Weyoun smiles and makes his own way out.

*

Odo hears his console beep.  
“Answer.”  
“Odo, the Dominion just walked in and asked about you and the Federation.”  
Odo panicked. “ARHG! What's happening? What are they planning? What did you tell them, Quark? Are you okay?!”  
“ODO! Calm down. We’re fine. They came at an inconvenient moment, but we’re fine. We told them Ferengi don’t fight in wars and we don’t like the Federation.”  
Odo’s face fell into his hands.  
Quark gets huffy. “Hey, I’m no peace talker. I’m not a diplomat. He came in a bad time with no warning. Also Pel found this lovely 4 bed house on a much warmer planet just one system over-”  
“Quark, this is serious. Those changelings can infiltrate anywhere, become anyone, and destroy anything that looks like a threat. I’m not asking you to involve yourself in this war, but please keep us informed. I’m not sure when we’ll be back on that side of the worm hole.”  
Quark saw the fear in Odo’s eyes. “Okay. I promise I’ll keep in touch. You’re always free to drop by this side by the way. Ferengi are friends with the Karemma. The Karemma are on the Dominion's good side. Worst case scenario, send Rom and Nog. They’ll be safe here.”  
“I - I’ll let them know.”  
“Thank you Odo. We’ll see ya soon.”  
Odo nods and hangs up.

*

The move was easy enough. Pel bought a ship and spent more time with it than Quark. He can’t say he blames her. He felt the same way about the bar for a time. He can only imagine how she feels, accomplishing one of her biggest dreams. He did have to show her the basics of driving, but she knew most of it. She’d just never had any practice. Quark can’t say he knows much about ships, but he can drive a runabout and other small craft.

The house felt far too big. Pel was sure they would find a way to fill it, make it feel like home. Quark agrees even though being so far from work was a slight hassle. They did consider moving the factory too, but that would be even more planning, and what about all their employees. They did consider separating the whole business and giving each section space to thrive, but again, what of their girls?

Pel worked mostly from home. Quark did consider buying up a shop nearby and moving just that closer. Pel wasn’t totally sold on the idea, but he’s sure he can sway her.

*

Life went on like this for years. Total perfection. 

The business was only expanding.Their clients ranged across both sides of the wormhole, which meant the girls in their care could branch out to different civilisations and make their own way. Even while the war raged on in the Alpha quadrant, nothing was disturbed on their side.

He took Pel on vacation at least once a year as promised, stopping by their families before enjoying their freedom. It was strange to see Nog in a starfleet uniform. It was strange to see Rom in a Bajoran uniform. Of course Pel was over the moon for them. Quark shakes his head. She won’t be happy until a woman becomes Nagus and Ferengi have accepted socialism.

Brunt tried again to ruin Quark and prove Pel is a woman earning profit, but Moogie picked an alias and Brunt couldn’t prove otherwise. Pels parents were even in on it at this point. They do keep askinging about grandkids, but Pel keeps telling him they’ve got plenty of time.

*

More years on. Odo was turned into a solid for a while. Quark was torn between laughing and being mournful. 

Luckily it only lasted 6 months.

Quark finds out his mother has paired up with The Nagus. Pel immediately tries to exploit it. Quark tackles the idea before it gets off the ground. Brunt is just waiting for them to slip up. Not to mention dating a feminist doesn’t mean he’ll change his mind about having a woman in power.

That put Quark in the dog house for a few days, but she got over it.

Worf and Dax got married.

Garak and Nog become mortal enemies.

Zek calls and explains that Moogie has been kidnapped. He calls on Rom, Nog, Leck, Brunt and cousin Gaila to get her back. He decides to keep this one quiet from Pel as not to put her in harm's way, or have her keep an act in front of the other men until they get Moogie back. The whole thing was too close to the FCA for his liking.

He wishes he could have brought her. The biggest weakness in the chain was the group's greed, which got the Vorta shot and Nog had puppeteer his corpse down a corridor. He tells Pel nothing out of sheer embarrassment. She’d have probably known how to complete the mission before he did.

Odo finally asks Kira out. Pel gives him a look when he yells “Finally!”

Moogie pushes for equal rights. Zek can’t get any of his contacts to sign up for it. Little do they know, their contact with Quark and Pel mean they’re already contributing.

Jadzia died. 

The war continued, but all Quark was bothered about was Nog’s safety in starfleet. If the Dominion sees him wearing that uniform, they won’t care that he’s a Ferengi. He’s allied himself with the enemy. 

Pel puts her arm around him and reminds him that Nog is a smart boy. He knows how to save himself. Quark throws the blessed exchequer a brick just to make sure.

*

Many years on.

Quark got his moon. They have a little girl running around now. Her birth caused a new branch in the empire; Maternity clothes. Baby clothes are next on the list. It’s like every new step in their lives reveals a new market neglected by the Ferengi because they don’t want to clothe women or expand into territories with people as open as the Karemma.

Ferenginar has changed since they left too. Rom is Nagus. That means Quark can’t stop Pel from running for Nagus now. He’s just praying she goes in drag and only reveals herself after she’s ready to retire. The extremists would have a field day if they knew she was a female, but the Pel says “I’m not lying to my people. If I get into office, it’ll be because I’m qualified.”

It’s that attitude that makes him fall head over heels all over again.

Speaking of which, keeping work and home separate has been difficult. A lot of their favourite activities were put in a box and reluctantly locked away.

Until Odo showed back up, a single man, and offered to babysit. Since he left to join the link, he’s been encouraged to travel, and wander through the Gamma quadrant. He’s still a baby as far as the link is concerned.

The box was suddenly cracked back open and now Odo might have a second godchild on the way. 

Overall, life is perfect. With Pel going into politics, any time Quark does get alone with her is special. 

*

“Sweety?”  
She doesn’t look up from her padd. “Quark, I’m reading.”  
“I know.” He swans over behind her. “Odo just took the little out, and I know you need a break …” He stroked along the back of her ear. “.. So why don’t we make the most of our free time.”  
She smiles and holds his hand still. “I think you’re subconsciously excited because Odo’s still around.”  
Quark whispered. “If I wanted think about Odo durin sex, I’d ask for a three way.”  
She laughs.

He nuzzles her. “So what do you say? We’ve got a few hours.”  
“You know, this would be so much easier if you were carrying her.”  
Quark gives her a look. “Another her?”  
Pel leans back, exaggerating the slight bump. “My ideal family is 2 girls, then 2 boys.”  
Quark lays down next to her. “Well, you’re at least a quarter of the way there.” He kisses the bump.  
She strokes his head. “You know when I’m Nagus, you and Odo are gonna have to play house wife for a couple of years.”  
He smiles. “As long as you’re safe, I think we’ll be fine.”

She smiles at him. “If you’re a little wound up right now, we could always use that double one and stroke sticks like we’re trying to start a fire.”  
Quark shudders and cranes his neck to look at her. “I love how hormonal you are when you’re pregnant, do you know that?”  
She lifts him up the chin. “I don’t need to be pregnant to be frisky” She kisses him. “But if you wanna take advantage, now's your chance.”

Quark goes quiet for a moment. “I’ll go get a towel.”


	2. Extra




End file.
